Second Chance
by PrettyLittleGleek
Summary: It's been 5 years since Quinn Fabray left Ohio. But now that she's back, can her and Rachel reunite and get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm at a bit of a loss for Wolf Club at the moment and I had this story in my head for a while, so yea. Read it and let me know what you think.  
****The song is Second Chance by Shinedown. If you haven't heard it, listen to it. In my head, it's not really a rock song. It's just like a slow acoustic song, but if you want you can think of it as her singing the original version.**

* * *

"In a few minutes Ohio's native, Quinn Fabray, will be joining us but before that here's her new hit single Second Chance."

_My eyes are open wide_  
_And by the way, I made it_  
_Through the day_  
_I watched the world outside_  
_By the way, I'm leaving out Today_

_I just saw Hayley's comet, she waved_  
_Said,"Why you always running in place?_  
_Even the man in the moon disappeared_  
_Somewhere in the stratosphere"_

__

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

I can't go anywhere without hearing that damn song. I mean I'm happy for Quinn and all, but that was my dream. I don't understand how Quinn, the popular cheerleader who couldn't even admit to loving Glee club, got famous and me, Rachel Berry, the one who spends 20 hours of my day singing, is stuck here in Lima, Ohio. It just doesn't make sense.

"Ok we are here with Quinn Fabray." The radioman said. "So Quinn, how does it feel to be back in Ohio?"

"It's great, I've really missed this place and all my friends and family."

"That's wonderful. Now tell me about this song "Second Chance". What's it about?"

"Well, this is a very personal song that I wrote. I actually wrote it when I was a senior in high school. It's basically about what the song says; goodbye sometimes can be a second chance. I was just about to leave Ohio, for college, when I wrote this song and when I was leaving, it just seemed like I couldn't, you know what I mean? So anyway I was saying goodbye to everyone, but there was this one person that just didn't want me to leave."

"A lady friend, perhaps?"

I heard Quinn laugh. "You could say that. We did go out for a while, but at that time we were broken up."

Wait a minute. Is she really? There is no way she could be talking about me.

Quinn sighed. "But yea, she just didn't want me to leave. We had gotten into our dream college, but she had to stay behind to take care of her sick father. She just kept begging me to stay, but I just couldn't."

"Any particular reason why?

"I just couldn't stay. I was too afraid."

Quinn Fabray afraid? That's not possible.

"Wow _the _Quinn Fabray was scared? Would you mind me asking why you were so scared?"

"Two reasons." She said. "One, I wanted to follow my dream and now looking back on it, if it wasn't for reason two, I probably would have stayed with her."

"Alright, now what's reason two?"

I heard Quinn take a deep breath. "Reason two was that I was afraid to fall in love with her again."

Wait. What?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. This chapter is longer so I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy and review.**

**PS: I realized after I had typed up the third chapter that i hadn't even finished this one yet lol. But i think i made sure things still blended together properly.**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Did I just hear that correctly? Quinn Fabray was afraid to fall in love with me?

"Wow," the radioman said. "That's some pretty hard stuff. But I guess those are the types of things you need to go through to write amazing songs like this one."

Quinn gave a small laugh. "Yea, I guess so."

"Would you mind telling us more about this lady friend?"

It was quiet for a few seconds before Quinn responded. "Uh sure why not. Her name was Rachel Berry and she was my first girlfriend. She actually was the one to bring me to terms with my sexuality."

"So you mean to say that you weren't always just into to girls?"

"Not exactly." Quinn said. "I had always known I had liked girls. My two best friends, Brittany and Santana, were the ones that actually made me _really_ realize just how into girls I was." She chuckled. "You couldn't keep those two away from each other."

"But anyway," She said. "Back to Rachel. She always seemed to have a sixth sense about everything, so she literally came up to me at my locker and asked me if I was gay. She was kinda forward like that. At first I was too shocked to say anything, because we weren't the best of friends. We were basically enemies, or at least on my part we were. When I got over my initial shock, I just ran. I was too scared to admit to myself; I sure wasn't going to be able to admit to someone who I used to torture."

"So anyway I avoided her as best as I could for about a week before she cornered me in the bathroom. She asked me again if I was gay and when I tried to run she blocked the exit and made sure I couldn't get out. I could tell something was up when she asked me but at the time I didn't know what. I tried to slip past her to get out the door, but she wouldn't budge. She was small, but she was very strong. Eventually I just gave up trying and told her that I didn't know."

"What she did next totally surprised me. She slowly started to walk towards me, she put her hands on my shoulders, and kissed me." I started to blush as she retold our story; I imagine that she was too. "Needless to say, that helped me. I knew that I didn't enjoy kissing guys and I had never really kissed a girl before, but when she kissed me I felt fireworks. It was amazing."

"After that, we became inseparable. I made sure that nobody touched her at school and she kept me grounded. Even today, after all the relationships I've been through, my relationship with Rachel was the best one I had ever been in."

"I can tell in your voice that you must have been in love with her very much." The radioman said.

"I was in love with her. Very much so."

"What happened that changed all that?"

Quinn sighed very loudly. "A lot of things happened. First my father kicked me out of the house when he found out I was gay. I grew up in a very difficult family. My father thought that anyone that wasn't white and straight was an abomination. My mother on the other hand was more accepting of everybody, but she never wanted to disagree with my father. And when they found out I was gay, my father kicked me out and even though my mother didn't think it was the right choice, she didn't say or do anything to stop him."

"Are you're parents still like that?"

I smiled a little at that question. Quinn was always so proud of her parents' turnaround and she loved to talk about it. I may or may not have had something to do with it also.

"No, thank god. After I got kicked out I moved in with Rachel and her two dads. They welcomed me with open arms and treated me like family. But one day Rachel went out and wouldn't tell me where she went or what she did. All I know is that the next day, my parents showed up at the Berry household, in tears, and begged me to come home. That had to have been one of the happiest days of my life."

"But then things got worse. Rachel's father got sick with lung cancer. It had come completely from out of nowhere and it surprised everybody. This was around our last month as seniors in high school and so Rachel was freaking out about college and making sure her father survived and I was freaking about Rachel losing her mind with all the worrying she was doing. A lot of people don't really know this but in every concert I sing the song Cancer by My Chemical Romance in honor of her father. The sad part is that I don't even know if he survived or not. When I left for Julliard he was looking well so I hope he made it through, but I just know that leaving Rachel and her family behind in their time of need is the biggest regret of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been putting this story on the backburner and I am terribly sorry for that, but I have returned and I am more than happy to continue it. So read, enjoy, review and don't forget to stop by and read my other fic The Next Step if you haven't already.**

**Oh, and I don't live in Ohio nor have I ever been there, so I don't know if the places I mention are actually there, so for the sake of the story we'll pretend they exist. Kay?**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Wow." The radioman said in response. "Given your history with your relationships, this must have been some girl."

I heard Quinn chuckle. "Yea, she was amazing. I tried to keep in touch with her after I left, but when my career started to take off we lost touch."

That's because you stopped calling me.

"Well, that's all the time we have left today. Is there anything you want to say to our lucky listeners today, Quinn?"

"Well there is the obvious don't give up on your dreams and stay in school." Her and the radioman laughed. "But I just want to thank everybody out there that listens to my music and that has supported me all throughout my career. And if you can, don't miss my concert tonight at the Lima Studio."

"There you have it folks, Quinn Fabray. We'll be right back after some more music."

I turned the radio off when the music started to play. I sat there in shock of what I had just listened to. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey hot mama." The familiar voice greeted.

"Hello Noah." I said with a small smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well, I have a question for you." He said nervously. "And I really hope you say yes."

"What is it, Noah?" I asked skeptically. "If you want me to make out with some chick in front of you, the answer is still no."

"No, no it's not that." He said. "Even though I will get you to agree eventually. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me tonight."

"Where?"

".." He mumbled.

"What, I didn't hear you."

"Quinn's concert."

I almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Are you still with me?" Noah asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You want me to go to Quinn's concert with you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "I know how you still feel after all these years, but I thought it would help some if you went to go see her in action."

"How would that possibly make me feel better?" I screeched.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell. I just thought that you would want to see her doing what she tried for years to accomplish. I mean when you two were together you guys told each other that you would stick by one another when their career took off. This would be like fulfilling your promise."

"And what about me?" I said. "She broke her promise the minute she decided to go to New York and leave me here to tend to my _sick_ father."

"You know you would have done the same, Rachel." He said.

"You don't know that." I whispered.

"Yes I do. You both love to sing so much. You would have _jumped_ at the chance to fulfill your dream had your father not gotten sick. I know, you know, hell even your dad knows it."

I felt tears fall down my face.

"Look," Noah said. "If you don't want to go that's fine. I just figured that you would at least want to see her this one time."

"Fine." I whispered. "I'll go."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Because you don't have to go. I won't make you if you don't want to."

"You're right. I need to fulfill my promise. And who knows? Maybe I'll even like it."

I could practically hear his smile through the phone.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Ok." I said.

I hang up the phone and looked at the clock. 5:30.

I better hurry.

I took a shower and got dressed. I was in the process of finishing my makeup when the bell rang. I walked to the door and opened it to see Noah's smiling face.

"Hello beautiful." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes as I hugged him. "Hello Noah."

"Might I say, you are looking gorgeous tonight." He said as his eyes went up and down my body.

I smiled. "Thank you, Noah. You don't look so bad yourself."

"In fact, if you weren't into the ladies, and my Jew sis, I would totally fu-"

I stopped him. "I knew you would try something like that." I said as I shook my head. "Can we just go, please?"

Noah shrugged. "A man can try, can't he?"

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I grabbed my keys and pushed him out the door. We walked to his car and he opened the passenger side for me. I thanked him with a smile as I got in. He got in on the other side and started the car.

"So," he said. "Are you nervous?"

"Why would I be? I mean I'm just going to see the person who deserted me and then didn't call me for four years." I said nonchalantly.

Noah stayed silent as he approached the parking lot for the arena. He found a parking spot and turned to me.

"Look," he sighed. "I'm very sure Quinn had a solid reason for not calling you. I mean you would think with what she said on the radio it would be obvious."

I stared at him.

Noah shook his head. "If you get uncomfortable or something, just tell me and we'll leave."

I nodded as I got out the car. I looked around the parking lot and noticed there weren't a lot of cars. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 7:30.

"Shouldn't there be more cars?" I asked.

Noah shrugged. "I don't think so. I mean I was able to score tickets that came with special parking so we didn't have to park down the street. That's probably where everyone else is."

I walked with Noah around the building and was met with a huge line of people.

"That's a lot of people." I said.

"Well people don't come out to Ohio very often, so we've got to get as much as we can get."

I went to go to the back of the long line when Noah pulled my arm back and tugged me in the other direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Special front of the line passes." He said as he held the passes in his hand.

We got to the front and Noah gave the man at the door the passes.

"Puckerman." Noah said.

The man looked Noah over and then looked at me and nodded his head. He stepped aside and opened the door for us. When we got inside the building, we were met with a collection of Quinn posters. I looked around at the pictures and stared at Quinn's face. She looked good. Very good, in fact. But something was missing, I could tell. Her eyes didn't have the spark they had the last time I saw her.

I followed Noah down the hall until he came to stop at an entryway. He pulled back the curtain and I gasped.

"Noah Puckerman." I said. "How in the hell did you manage to score special parking, front of the line passes, and front row seating?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I know people." He said looking around.

I narrowed my eyes as he walked down to our seats. Something's up with him. I followed Noah to our seats and looked around the stadium. What had to be millions of people, were sitting in seats. Now, I don't know how many seats this building has but the Lima Studio is a _huge_ building, and it looked like the place was packed.

Suddenly music started to play as the lights dimmed. I turned back around and my eyes widened slightly at what was in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys are liking the story. I got a whole bunch of author and story alerts. But you know what would help me know how much you guys are liking the story? If you reviewed and left a comment hint hint wink wink . Ahh But on with the story.**

**The songs are Perfect by Travis Garland, Secrets by One Republic, and Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Quinn slowly started to rising from a trap door in the stage. When her head popped up the crowd went wild. Cheers and shouts of "I love you" were heard throughout the arena. Quinn held a microphone up to her lips and started singing.

I know how you  
_Feel inside  
__You're in love and  
__So am I_

_But you're with some  
__Other guy  
__I should be the one  
__By your side_

_He cheated  
__Made you feel no good  
__I told you that he would  
__I knew he'd make you cry_

_You're broken  
__Let me make it better  
__Glue you back together  
__Just give me a try_

_Oh pretty pretty please  
__Don't you ever ever feel  
__Like you're less than  
__Less than perfect_

_If you get with me  
__I won't ever make you feel  
__Any less than perfect  
__You'll see_

Everyone started screaming at the top of their lungs as Quinn sang her heart out. I tuned them out as I watched her move across the stage with such skill and grace. She was truly a natural performer. She made a cute little dance move as she finished her song and went to the side to grab a guitar. She came back to the center and sat on a stool.

"What's up Lima, Ohio?" She yelled into the mic.

Everyone screamed.

"As many of you know, this is my home town." More screaming. "No matter what anyone, including me, has said, Lima is a pretty awesome place to be in. And I thank god everyday that I was born here. But I'm not here to talk about Ohio, am I? Nope, I'm here to feel all of your musical needs."

The crowd cheered even louder as she started to strum her guitar.

_I need another story  
__Something to get off my chest  
__My life gets kinda boring  
__Need something that I can confess  
_

_Till all my sleeves are stained red  
__From all the truth that I said  
__Come by it honestly, I swear  
__Thought you saw a wink, no  
__I've been on a brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
__Something that were like those years  
__So sick of all the insincere  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time  
__Don't need another perfect line  
__Don't care if critics never jump in line  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

The crowed went crazy as she sang her last note. She smiled big at the crowd and got up off the stool as more music started to play. She sang all of her songs beautifully for the next couple of hours, also staying true to her word of singing Cancer. She had just finished singing when she announced that she would be singing her last song of the night. She picked up her guitar again and strummed the chords. I listened to her sing and felt tears go down my face.

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I just watched in awe as Quinn sang her heart out onstage. That kind of emotion can't be bought; it just has to be naturally felt. I watched her play the last few notes as her eyes opened. When she strummed the last chords, her eyes connected with mine. She stared at me for a second with a look of shock before her face broke out into a big smile. I didn't know what to do so I just kept staring back at her.

She looked away from me, remembering where she was, and looked back up at the crowd that was still screaming their heads off. She raised the microphone to her mouth and said goodnight to crowd and left the stage.

"So?" Noah asked as we were walking to the parking lot.

"It was," I paused. "Amazing."

Noah nodded with a smile as we went to cross the street. Before we could walk across, we heard a voice.

"Wait."

We turned around and I gasped. Quinn caught up to us and stopped, trying to catch her breath. Once she was able to breath properly, she stood up straight and stared at me.

"Hi." She whispered with a small smile.

"Hi?" I asked. "We haven't had contact in _four years_ and all you can say is _hi_?"

Quinn looked down at her shoes at my little outburst. I sighed. All of a sudden we hear a scream.

"Oh my god." A teenage girl screams. "There she is. It's Quinn Fabray."

Quinn looked to the side in shock. She looked back at us and grabbed my hand.

"Come on." She said to us. We started to run back towards the arena until we came to a door. The man outside looked at us and opened the door.

"Thanks John." Quinn said as we all ran in. We ran to a door that had Quinn's name on it in big letters. We stopped at the door and tried to catch our breaths. When Quinn noticed she was still holding my hand. She dropped it with a blush.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I just didn't want you guys to get trampled by screaming fans."

She opened the door and led us in. When I stepped through the doorway, I looked around the room. It was small, but very cozy. Quinn walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"You guys can have a seat if you want." She said.

Noah and I sat down on the couch adjacent to Quinn's chair. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Quinn spoke up.

"It's really good to see you guys." She said. "I didn't think you would actually show up."

"Well I though it would be-" I stopped when I realized what she said. "What do you mean you didn't expect us to show up?"

Quinn looked at Noah, who had a guilty expression on his face. I looked between the both of them.

"How did she know you had tickets, Noah?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly.

Noah looked at me. Before he could say anything, Quinn's door slammed open.

"Seriously Q, you shouldn't be wondering outside like that." Santana said as she walked through the door. She stopped when she caught sight of us.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." She smirked. "I don't remember giving you backstage passes Puckerman."

"So Santana is your "people"?" I asked as Santana sat in a chair next to Quinn's.

"Of course I am." She said. "How else did you think he would be able to score the shit he got?" She laughed.

"And you didn't think I would want to know this?" I practically yelled.

"Look, I figured if you knew how I got the tickets you wouldn't have come." He said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Rach, don't be mad at him." Quinn said. "I was one that told Santana to give him the tickets."

"So this was all some plan to get me to come see you? Real nice." I seethed as I stood to leave the room. Before I could leave, Noah jumped up and blocked the door.

"Move Puck." I said. Puck's face turned into one of sadness. I only called him Puck when I was really angry at him.

"Come on Rachel, just listen to what Quinn has to say." He said softly.

I turned back around and saw that Quinn had her head down. I sighed as I walked back to the couch.

"Well as fun as this has been, I need to get back to doing some work. Since this was your last concert, I need to make sure all the spending and shit haven't left us broke." She stopped for a second. "Puckerman. Why don't you come with me and we'll catch up?" She said.

Puck looked at her confused, before he nodded his head.

"If I leave before you do, John will take you to the hotel." Santana addressed to Quinn before leaving with Puck in tow.

As soon at the door was closed I looked towards Quinn. She was staring at me with those hazel-green eyes I fell in love with.

"So are you going to explain or can I leave?" I asked impatiently.

"I wasn't lying before; it really is good to see you." She said, ignoring my question.

"Quinn." I glared.

She sighed. "Fine. When Santana told me that my last concert was scheduled in Lima I was first very excited and then nervous as hell. I immediately started to think of you and if there were a possibility we would run into each other. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Not like that was different from any other day." She looked straight into my eyes with a serious expression. "I never stopped thinking about you." She said. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you."

"Actually I do." I said. "Because it was just as hard, if not harder, to watch you leave and never come back. Do you have any idea what it was like after you left? My life was going terribly. I had to go to a community college while taking care of my father. My dad would have been able to do it if he hadn't needed to take double shifts at the hospital to earn money. I had to work at a fucking fast food place to earn money to help around the house also, while being on call incase my father needed me. And you didn't stop for one minute to think about how I was doing all you cared about was your stupid career." I hadn't realized I was yelling until it was quiet.

"You're wrong." Quinn whispered. "The fact that I left plagued me for years. I almost didn't graduate from college because my head was so consumed with thoughts of you that I couldn't concentrate on anything else. And as for my career? It's anything but stupid. I needed this, Rachel. When we were high school I knew you would make it. You had the personality and voice of a star. I knew you would get out of Lima."

"Well shows how much you knew, since I'm still here." I said.

"It wasn't that clear for me. I didn't think I'd even get into Julliard, let alone have a huge singing career. You were confident about yourself. You knew what you were doing. I just went through life trying to get to tomorrow. I never would have thought any of the stuff that's happening to me, would have happened. Yes I know leaving you in your time of need was a _terrible_ mistake, but you have to understand. That was my only chance, Rachel. If I hadn't taken it, who knows what would have happened to me? I could have actually had that crappy real estate life."

"But you could have had that life with me." I said. "You may not have had the fame and fortune you have now, but you would have at least still had me."

"You don't know that." She whispered as tears started to fall.

"Yes, I do. You want to know why? Because we made a promise. Do you remember our promise?"

Quinn nodded her head as she chuckled. "We would stand by each other no matter what happened. We made that promise that day I told you I loved you. And then I broke it as soon as I decided to leave. I'm such a terrible person."

I reached my hand across the room to her, and pulled her next to me on the couch.

"You are not a terrible person." I said. "You are the sweetest kindest person I've ever met." I said with a smile.

Quinn looked up at me with her tear filled eyes and leaned in to give me a hug.

"You don't hate me, do you?" She asked softly.

I shook my head. "I could never hate you." I said. "I mean you dedicate a song to my father in every one of your concerts. I could never hate you."

She pulled back slightly. "How is he?" She asked.

I sighed.

"They managed to control the cancer. We thought that he had pulled through it. But then it came back full force and it was so strong and quick that they couldn't do much for him in the end. He passed about a year ago."

"I am so sorry." She said as she hugged me again. "I'm so sorry." She kept repeating.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry. I have had this chapter written up for the last few days, but i've just been lazy and not posting it. So to show my apologies, i will have a chapter for this story, The Next Step, and finish The Untitled Kluck Story up today. Hopefully that will make you guys happy and not attack me for being lazy lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so sorry that it's been so long. I've just been really busy with schoolwork and whatnot that I didn't really have enough time to actually type anything. But in my time of being busy I was able to get multiple chapters of my stories written down so I hope that will serve as some sort of compensation for my absence. Anyway, I know you guys are eager for the story so I'll stop talking. Read and review, please. Your opinions mean the world to me :)**

* * *

I pulled back as I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the text.

I frowned. "Wow," I said, disbelievingly.

"What," Quinn asked as her phone vibrated. She took it out and chuckled as she read it.

"Puck and Santana are leaving to catch up more," I said, "I need to find another way home."

"Santana just told me to make sure you get home safe. They aren't being very subtle."

"No, they're not."

Quinn checked her phone again and sighed.

"It is getting late, so I guess we should be getting you home," she looked at me with a sad smile.

We both stood up and got ready to leave. As I turned to go to the door, my foot got caught on the leg of the couch and I tripped. Before I could hit the ground, I was caught by two very strong and warm arms. I looked up and was met with vibrant hazel eyes.

"You ok?" Quinn whispered.

I nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. Quinn gently pushed me into an upright position as she lets out and awkward cough.

"We should get going," she said.

She went and opened the door, letting me pass through first. I smiled at her as I walked past and she just looked down as she blushed. We silently walked down the hall until we got to the exit. Quinn, once again, opened the door for me as I walked through.

"When did you get so chivalrous?" I asked as she caught up.

She smiled shyly at me. "I always have been. I just was never in a good enough position to show it."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"With you," she started. "I had just come out and you were my first girlfriend. So I wasn't exactly all that confident with showing it yet."

"And all those other girls?" I asked as got to the car. Quinn opened the door and I slid in, her following soon after.

"They didn't mean anything." She said. "Where are we going?"

I turned to the front and told the driver my address.

"What do you mean they didn't mean anything?" I asked when the car started moving. "The Quinn I know would never have dated anyone unless she cared on some level."

Quinn sighed as she gazed out the window. "That Quinn left a few years ago."

I tilted my head slightly, confused. "What do you mean?"

Quinn bit her lip as she turned away.

"About a few weeks into New York, I started to realize how miserable I was without you," she said. "I started dating other girls-hell I even had a lapse where I dated a guy for a month-but I could never stop thinking about you. Eventually, I just stopped caring and started sleeping around. The tabloids and news stories about my "sexcapades" aren't wrong, but they are blown so out of proportion.

"So you mean to say that you didn't really screw three girls in one night?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn blushed as she looked back at me.

"No, I did, but it was a birthday present," she said sheepishly. "I had been in a funk and Santana thought it would be a good present for my 21st."

I shook my head. "Of course Santana would think of something like that."

Quinn turned even redder. "Yea."

Before long the car came to a stop. Quinn looked out the window and stared at my apartment. I really didn't want her to leave, so I decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Do you want to come up for a bit?" I asked.

Quinn looked at me with hesitant eyes.

"I don't know," she said slowly.

I looked down at the floor. "It's okay," I said. "It was just a suggestion."

"No," Quinn said. "We're both mature adults, I can come up for a bit." She smiled at me.

I smiled wide as Quinn told the driver to take a break. She turned to me with a small smile.

"Let's go."

She opened the car door and stepped out. She held open the door for me as I got out and then closed it behind us. We walked up the stairs to my apartment. I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I opened it and stepped inside, Quinn following silently.

Quinn gazed around the small room with an unreadable expression. I waited patiently while she took in her surroundings.

"Nice place," she smiled.

"Thanks, do you want a drink?"

Quinn stopped to look at me. "Yea, sure."

"Shirley Temple?" I asked with a smirk.

Quinn let out a surprised laugh. "You remembered."

"Of course," I said. "I tried to forget a lot of things about you, but I never forgot about that." I shut my mouth quickly. Did I really just say that?

Quinn's eyes shown with hurt. "You tried to forget about me?" She asked, softly.

I bit my lip as her eyes bored into mine.

"Yes," I said, internally yelling at myself. "I spent so many years angry at you, that I just stopped focusing on my anger and started focusing on trying to forget."

Quinn nodded slowly. "I understand," she said, giving me a weak smile.

"So how did Santana get roped into all this?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Last I heard, she was out partying in SoCal at USC."

"It's sort of a weird story," she said not meeting my eyes. "I was working at a small coffee shop by my apartment…"

_*Flashback*_

_The bell jingles as the door to the small coffee house opened. Quinn looked up as a cold chill swept through the shop. In walked a tall brunette with sunglasses covering half her face. The girl walked down the length to the counter and stopped in front of it._

"_What can I get for you?" Quinn asked, cautiously. She had a feeling she knew this girl. When the girl smirked, it clicked. Quinn knew that smirk anywhere._

"_I'll take a vanilla latte," the girl said in a husky voice, "and make it quick Q. I've got things to do." She smirked again._

"_What are you doing here Santana?" Quinn asked as she ran up the order._

"_Trying to get some coffee," she said. "But the service here is terrible."_

"_I see you haven't grown out of your smartass comments."_

_The latina shrugged. "Yea, well what are you gonna do? It's in my blood."_

_Quinn looked at her._

"_Fine," she said. "I go to school over at NYU."_

"_I thought you were at USC?" Quinn asked._

"_I was," she said quickly. "But I decided that NYU was better."_

"_You're a terrible liar." Quinn said in a monotone voice._

"_Why I'm here isn't important. The fact of the matter is that I'm here now," Santana said. "Now hurry up, I needs my coffee."_

_Quinn stared at the girl for a few seconds before she turned and grabbed the cup from her coworker._

"_Here," she said as she handed the coffee to the girl in front of her._

"_Look," Santana sighed as she removed her sunglasses. "Aren't you glad that I'm here?"_

"_Of course I'm glad," Quinn said. "I'm just interested as to why you jumped from the West coast to the East coast in a matter of 6 months."_

_Santana looked around the shop, noticing how empty it was. "Can you go on your break?"_

_Quinn nodded as she yelled to the manager, who gave a gruntled reply back. The two girls walked over to the booth over in the far corner._

"_You know how Brittany passed all of her math classes with flying colors?" Quinn nodded. "Remember how I said I was getting underclassmen to do the work for us?" Another nod. "Well I was lying. I did her and mine."_

_Quinn looked at her confused. "And that's a big deal because…?"_

_Santana rolled her eyes. "Come on, Q. Girls like us aren't supposed to be nerds."_

"_You called me a nerd all the time," Quinn countered._

"_Yea, well I'm your best friend. I can do that shit," Santana pointed out. "Anyway, I didn't want people finding out I was a math nerd, so I lied about where I applied to college."_

"_Was it really that big of a deal?" Quinn asked._

_Santana sighed. "Looking back now, it was a stupid idea, but you know how I am."_

"_So let me get this straight," Quinn started. "You are a complete geek," Santana shot her a hard glare, "and you lied to everybody, including your best friends, because you were scared?"_

"_I already told you I know it was stupid."_

_Quinn stared at Santana for a moment, before she suddenly burst out laughing._

"_Yea, yea laugh it up, Fabgay." Santana grumbled._

"_I'm sorry," the blonde chuckled, wiping away a tear. "I just never thought you were that kind of person."_

"_Yea well at least I didn't leave behind someone that loved me very much."_

_Quinn immediately stiffened. She narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her._

"_You don't know anything about that, so shut up." She said._

_Santana shrugged. "Whatever, if you want to be a heartbreaker, then that's your problem."_

"_Santana," Quinn warned, lowly._

_Santana checked her watch. "I need to go," she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her number down. "Call me, we'll chill sometime." She got up and walked out the door, leaving Quinn in the corner._

_Quinn looked down at the paper and then back at the door._

"_Damn it," she swore. "That bitch didn't pay for the coffee."_

_*End Flashback*_

"And from then on, we started hanging out and I started playing in clubs and she eventually became my manager/accountant. She looks out for me and my career, and also makes sure that I don't go broke." Quinn finished, sipping on her drink.

"Wow," I said. "Wait, so does Brittany still not know that Santana was never really in California?"

Quinn shook her head. "She never told her. At least not to my knowledge. But I know for a fact that Santana misses her like crazy. She almost had a heart attack and died when I had those concerts in California, she kept thinking that she would run in to Brittany. Sort of how like I was with you, but I had the balls to stand up to my fears." She said with a small smile.

"But how did Brittany never catch on if they would have supposedly been in California at the same time?"

"Santana did some major avoidance." Quinn sighed. "Just like one day, she literally ignored every, and I mean EVERY, text or call from Brittany. And that girl called a lot. She took the break up very hard as you can see."

"I can imagine," I said. I looked towards my clock and noticed that it was after midnight. "Shit, Santana probably thinks I kidnapped you or something."

"Knowing her, she probably thinks we're getting it on," Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Why do you think that?" I blushed.

"I wanted to give the Puck the tickets so I could talk to you and explain some things. Santana wanted him to have them so I could get laid." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I haven't been with anyone in a while and she thinks it's affecting my performance."

I looked at the ground as I felt my cheeks getting even hotter. Quinn walked over next to me and gently lifted my head up.

"Hey," she whispered. "I may have been somewhat of a whore, but as soon as I heard I was doing a concert here, I immediately stopped everything. I wouldn't come here just for the sole purpose of getting into your pants."

I started into Quinn's eyes before I slowly leaned in. The second our lips touched, I felt fireworks. Almost like the ones I used to feel when we dated, but this time it was different somehow. It was…better. Quinn swiped her tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance. At that feeling, I pulled back abruptly. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oh my god," I said. "I am so sorry."

"It's ok, Rach." She said. "If you didn't notice I wasn't exactly complaining."

"I'm so so sorry," I said franticly.

Quinn tried to put her hand on my shoulder, but I pulled back quickly. She tried to hide the hurt in her eyes, but I saw it clear as day.

"I think you should go," I whispered.

Quinn stared at me for a few minutes before she sighed. She got up and walked toward the door.

"I guess I'll see myself out," she said, sadly.

She opened the door and started walking out; before she closed it she gave out a whispered, "goodnight, Rachel".

When the door was closed, I whispered back.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

* * *

**So there you guys go. I'm done with school for the summer, so I should start getting these stories out quicker, but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep. I'll try to get them out when I can, but I can promise that I won't be as absent for as long as I was. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry about the terribly late update. The summer got away from me, I guess, and I've been busy with a lot of things. Hope you guys aren't losing interest. Feel free to review and yell at me for being late/being awesome/being terrible etc.**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

As John took me back to the hotel I had time to reflect on things. I just left her. Not just now, but five years ago. I just left and never looked back.

"John," I asked. "Am I a terrible person?"

The brunette looked at me curiously. "Why would you think you're a bad person?"

I gave him a look.

"Oh," he nodded. "This is about Rachel."

"Yea," I mumbled. "Am I, though?"

"Well," he started. "I wasn't around when whatever went down, actually went down, so I can't give an accurate opinion on that specific thing. But generally, I don't think you're a bad person. You just did a thing you deeply regret and it's constantly eating you away."

"You know, you remind a bit of Rachel when you talk like that," I smile.

"Well," he chuckled. "That's a big compliment coming from you. Just don't try to jump me in my sleep or anything," he winked.

"I said you remind me of her, not look like her," I laugh. "And besides, I don't jump people in their sleep."

"That's not what Santana said," he smiled.

"Are you really gonna believe what Santana said," I challenged.

John just grinned.

"And it was one time, and I was drunk," I mumbled.

John laughed as he pulled up towards the back of the hotel. The concert had been done for a few hours, but the fans that managed to find out where I was staying were still camped outside the building. John and I quickly made our way through the back door, thankfully unnoticed. I love my fans, but they can get a bit too rowdy. As John and I walked through the door to my room, we were immediately bombarded by Santana.

"What the hell happened to you," she asked. "I mean, I know I told you to take her home, but I didn't expect you to go MIA for 2 hours."

"We took her home and she invited me up. We sat around, had a couple drinks, got reacquainted and then I left."

Santana narrowed her eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Santana slowly stepped closer to me and examined my face. She leaned in closer and breathed in.

"That's not creepy at all," I deadpanned.

"You totally kissed her, didn't you," she smirked.

"What makes you think that?"

"I can smell that damn vanilla all over you," she said. "I'll never forget that smell she always had when we were younger. It seems she never grew out of it."

"We hugged a couple times," I said. "No big deal."

"Mhm," she said. "Oh, you have a little lipstick right here."

She stretched her arm out and wiped my lip. She retracted her arm with a smirk.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "We kissed," she grinned. "But she was quick to regret it, and then pretty much kicked me out."

Santana's smile quickly vanished.

"Oh hell no," she said. "Who does that little midget think she is? I'm gonna take care of her."

I stepped in front of her.

"You won't do anything," I growled. "And don't you ever call her that again."

"She kissed you and then kicked you out. That's not exactly a good thing."

"Don't you think I know that," I said softly. "This is my entire fault anyway. I don't know what I was thinking. Of course she wouldn't forgive me for what I did."

"No," Santana said. "Alright? No. We're not going through this boohoo phase again."

"I just left her. And that's not bad enough; I left her when she really needed me. I shouldn't even try to ask for her forgiveness."

Santana looked at me briefly before walking pass me, grabbing John on the way.

"Where are you going?" I shouted.

The only answer I got was the slamming of the door.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" John asked.

"Look, I've known these girls since freshman year. They're both stubborn as hell and the only way they're ever going to get passed their differences is if they're forced to."

"I feel like we're kidnapping her," he said.

"I agree, this can most definitely constitute as kidnapping," Rachel said from the backseat. "And I am not stubborn, thank you. I am just strong willed."

"Yea, whatever, Dwarf. I could have kicked your ass for blowing off Q like that, but I decided to be nice, let you guys work out you're problems by yourselves."

"I admit kissing her probably was not wise given our current situation, but it's not like she is not at fault here."

"Like I said, this is all for you and her to work out."

Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms. We pulled up to the back of the hotel. I looked towards the entrance and then down at my watch. Jesus, it's almost 3 in the morning and the fans are still outside.

"Are all those people out there for Quinn," Rachel asked in awe.

"Yup," I nodded my head. "She usually has a big crowd outside of whatever hotel we're at, but it's never been this big for this long before. Must be the whole hometown thing."

"Yea," she whispered.

We quickly made our way up the steps and into the hall. I walked up to the door and opened it, for being famous; Quinn has yet to realize that she should always lock the door. Surprisingly, it was very dark. There's no way in hell she could be sleep.

I crossed the room and walked through the open door to Quinn's room. In her bed was a giant lump under the covers. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed. I grabbed her ankle under the cover and yanked hard. She quickly slid off the bed and landed with a huge thud on the floor.

After getting over being briefly disoriented, Quinn stood up with a pissed expression on her face.

"What the hell is your problem," she yelled.

"Calm your tits, Fabray," I said. "Your ass needs to be up for next hour or so."

"What the fuck could you possibly need me for at three in the morning," she seethed.

I opened my mouth to speak but as interrupted by a throat clearing. Quinn's eyes got bigger as she looked up over my shoulder. I turned and saw Rachel standing timidly in the doorway, looking at the floor.

"That's why," I said before walking out the room. But not before gently pushing Rachel in and closing the door.


End file.
